Spider-Man: Fugitive
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of FFH, Peter has to go on the run with his Aunt May. They ended up meeting new amateur heroes who believe him and helps him on his quest to clear his name and fight the villain after him called the Scorpion. Peter/Liz.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic will not be too kind to Tony and here Peter and MJ just remained friends. Putting it in the Avengers section for the amount of other Marvel characters that could appear as well so it could be more popular.**

_What the F-_

That was Peter Parker's first reaction upon seeing the big news report on the screen of the building after taking his friend Michelle Jones on a web sling which she was not prepared for; it not only had Quentin Beck or Mysterio framing him for the drones at the bridge as well as revealing his identity to the public.

He was in a panic and could now see the civilians look at him oddly and some where hateful, "Peter, go while you can! No use standing here and let them accuse you!" Michelle told Peter and he knew that running was about the best thing he could do.

Panicked he then launched up into the air and then began web slinging and had Karen phone Aunt May, he had her installed into his new red and black suit after he had arrived home. Once Aunt May was called Peter frantically said "Aunt May listen, the news are showing fake footage saying I killed Mysterio and tried to kill everyone in London... I swear that it's fake, Mysterio was behind it..."

"_Stop trying to convince me Peter as I have already seen the footage and knew you are being set up, when you get home can you please pack our bags as we are leaving._" Aunt May replied with Peter feeling relieved that she believed him. He was taken back that she basically said they were going on the run. But what other option did he have, would they even listen if he tried to say he was being set up when they come to arrest him.

He reached the apartment house and went through the window to the room he had and saw there was one of Uncle Ben's old suitcases already there for him on the bed. He then began packing the things in his room after changing into his civilian clothes, he packed a case of toys he had. It included his favorites including the Lobot he kept when he sold some of his old toys to buy that present for MJ; there were also figures of Captain America, Iron Man, Darth Vader and this blue Star Wars guy he knew didn't come from the movies. He thought his name was Thrawn or something.

There wasn't enough room for the Spider Armor so he had to leave it here after disconnecting it to Karen first. Plus after packing in his Red and Black suit he then packed in his original homemade suit.

He then the EDITH glasses yet to be packed and his blood boiling for a moment as he thought it over. It was those stupid glasses that got him into trouble in the first place, Tony gave him them to set him up as the next Tony Stark but they were more trouble than they were worth.

Why did Tony have to give them to him, why did he have to make them in the first place?

He wanted to snap them in half right there and then but realized he might need them to help clear his name, still he needed to do something with them to make sure no one gets hurt by them again. He then put it on and interrupted EDITH's welcome by saying "EDITH, I need you to shut down all future access to the satellites and the drones, no one can use them anymore and I want you to delete any connection to them. No matter if I try to plead otherwise or anymore registered users tries to access them, they can't be used anymore!"

"_Peter, this is no turning back from this. Are you sure?_" EDITH asked and Peter barked saying he was positive. After a minute of loading it was done and Peter put them haphazardly into his case. When they were done Aunt May gave him one of Uncle Ben's old jackets, sunglasses and a hat to wear.

He was then given a passport and an ID saying his name was Ben Reily? He knew Reily was his mother and Aunt May's maiden name and Ben of course was his Uncle's name. He looked at her questioningly and she said "well let's just say ever since finding out my nephew was a Superhero, I made arrangements and preparations in case the police ever try to hunt you down for being a vigilante."

Peter was stunned but guessed it would make sense, they hurried out of their apartment and saw that Happy Hogan was there waiting for him outside a bus. They gave him grateful looks before hurried them inside. "I saw the news and I had to quickly get this together, we have an off the books site to hide at until we can get to work clearing your name." Happy told them with a smile as they gave him their thanks.

They sat down collecting their bearings and the bus then took off, Peter then began messaging terrified and worried Ned Leed and Michelle. He was assuring them that it was okay and that he and his Aunt were going to have to go on the run for a while.

It was not an ideal situation but he kept telling himself things will be fine soon.

Aunt May was hugging Peter and he hugged back as the bus crossed the bridge to get out of New York. Peter saw his phone going off and they looked at it to see who was calling was... Happy?

They looked at eachother confused but Peter had a feeling of dread as he answered it, "_Peter, I heard the news but don't panick! I just got on the phone with Pepper and we can take care of it but you and your Aunt may have to hide out in a while for your protection. Pepper says you two can stay at her cabin as Tony left a security system there and while it's not secret, she can get the lawyers to hound off the authorities..._" Happy's voice said and Peter then hung up.

He had an idea on what is going on.

Just to be safe Peter got out a pair of old glasses from before he got his powers, he then walked up to Happy wearing them, "EDITH, I want to transfer control over to Happy Hogan." He said pretending to be wearing EDITH and smiled as he saw the smirk that Happy had. "Happy, perhaps it's safer if you hold onto these..." Peter said giving them the glasses and saw that Happy had a bit of a brief smirk on his face.

Happy then got the glasses and got out a gun as Peter's 'Peter Tingle' went off (he really needed a better name), Peter was prepared as he knocked 'Happy' out with a kick to the gut. The illusion showed that 'Happy' was just some guy, probably one of Mysterio's henchman.

The driver then pulled out a gun but Peter went and yanked it out of his hands and punched him, he then saw the bus was now driving out of control as he tried to drive the bus with the steering wheel but ended up crashing into a barrier. Aunt May was screaming and then Peter kicked the door open as he and Aunt May got their stuff and ran out.

They didn't notice a figure was flying by and then swooped down, Peter and Aunt May had their jaws open as they saw who this person looked like. It was a guy who looked like he was wearing a very poorly made superhero Cosplay.

He had a yellow track jumper, a red vest over it, a yellow bulletproof vest with a black "**U**" on it, red gloves, yellow track bottoms, dark blue swimming trunks over them, a yellow belt, green boots, a green ski mask with a yellow slash sewed in at the top and black ski goggles.

"Is he one of your Superhero friends?" Aunt May whispered to Peter and he shook his head, he doubted it could be one of Mysterio's allies as Mysterio's suit looked real and this guy's didn't...

"Want me to help you guys, you looked like you were in a bus crash..." the guy said trying to help grab their bags but Peter refused but the guy persisted and peeked in to see his Spider-Man suit to their panic. "Kid, i thought you looked familiar... You're Spider-Man!" the guy said sounding excited and had a squealing.

"Listen, whatever you saw on the news isn't real... Mysterio set it up and he just tried to kill me with his guys on the bus..." Peter said practically begging the man to believe him but then was surprised to see the man taking it in stride.

"Say no more, I know how often Superheroes get framed for crimes and I know that HYDRA set up Captain America and they called him a war criminal for not wanting to support the Accords and break his friends out." The guy said with a shrug of his hands and Peter was a bit afraid to trust this supposed new Hero especially since the last one he trusted was just a Villain out for glory.

Still something said he could trust him, the fact that his suit reminded him of his first suit. Still they needed any help they could get at this point.

The man took their cases with his hands and used his arms to pick them up with Aunt May screaming, "So what is your name again?" Peter asked feeling dread about if trusting him ended up becoming a bad idea.

"You can call me Captain Ultra!" the man said with a smile and both Parkers palmed at the name as it sounded like he was trying too hard with the name.

**Feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable about being reminded of the climax of FFH when writing it for this fic as I heard about the London Bridge attack yesterday and I am British myself (Scottish to be exact).**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those MCU fans like me I highly recommend on YouTube the toy fan video series The Man Out of Time by ItsJustSomeRandomGuy (yes of Hi I'm a Marvel and I'm a DC fame). It's worth it for the comedy of past Quill meeting Cap in the Power Stone series.**

"_While there are yet to be official calls for the arrest of that Spider-Menace named Peter Parker for god knows whatever reason, I have gotten word that the police have come to the Parkers' residence for questioning on the events in London and what do you know the Parkers fled! Just in case for some reason you needed further proof that the Parker brat is guilty, he ran like a coward after seeing he has been found out. This clinches it as innocent never runs and I hope his aunt is ashamed for having raised such a murderous menace. I'm J. Jonah Jameson here to give you updates on the menace as they arrive and waits for when the authorities catch up to him and put him behind bars where he belongs!_"

* * *

The group of former Stark Industries employees that made up the majority of the group that put together Mysterio and his battles against the Elementals; were meeting together. Their leader and public face Francis Klum (or Quentin Beck as he told everyone in his disguise) was now dead but they were able to frame the Parker kid for Beck's murder as well as the drones.

The footage was there from the Daily Bugle as they planned but they knew they still had a lot of work to do. While some thought they should be content with Parker being convicted by public opinion and then the actual court, it was too risky to allow him to live as he knew too much. The kid knew the Stark widow and with his resources they could prove him innocent, the risk was too big even if they didn't have the Starks' resources on their side.

The next stage of the plan was sending two of their own to the Parker's bus with the hologram technology to disguise one of them (who was a trained career criminal) as Stark's former bodyguard Happy Hogan. They had a feeling the Starks would want to go on the run and 'Happy' would be able to intercept them letting the Parkers lower their guard. So not only would they both be taken care of but they would get their chance to get the EDITH glasses with Parker having given control over to 'Happy'.

Stupid gullible naive brat.

They just go the message that the Parker kid fought back and the bus crashed with them escaping which was unfortunate, but having the EDITH system back at their disposal will do wonders for all their future plans. William Ginter Riva was there to greet the failed assassins when he saw the helicopter that was sent to collect them arrive back.

"A shame the Parkers escaped but we always knew that was a strong probability since the kid has his powers. Still they should not be that hard to track down and now that we have EDITH..." Riva greeted them but paused when he saw the glasses that Abner Jenkins ('Happy Hogan') reached out. "Mr Jenkins, what are those? I hope that you don't expect me to believe those are the EDITH glasses as I have seen them and they were clearly adult glasses, not these dollar store pair for high schoolers." Riva said and Jenkins looked at him oddly.

"Of course they are, I will prove it to you. Parker gave control over to me." Jenkins said putting them on and then said various things trying to turn them on. "I get it; he gave control over to the Happy guy, just need to make me look like..." Jenkins said only for one of the guys to snatch the glasses from him and then tossed them to the ground. He then stomped on them with Jenkins looked down.

Jenkins then saw no evidence of wires or anything to say that they were anything special, "Jenkins, was Parker ready for you when you went to fight him? Did he register any shock that Happy was about to fight him or did he throw the first punch?" Guterman asked from behind Riva and Jenkins looked down.

They then furiously went inside, "Parker figured out the ruse, he fooled Jenkins with a normal pair of glasses!" Guterman explained to everyone and they looked angry at the news. So not only did Parker get away with his Aunt but they don't even have the glasses.

"Disappointing and I must personally apologize as Jenkins was never one of my smartest bulbs." Mac Gargan said walking with his bodyguards. "I take it Mr Riva; we will now have to advance to the step where you and Mason turn me into your new Superhero." Mac asked looking to where Phineas Mason was.

Phineas Mason was a part of the arms dealing ring formed of the former staff at Bestman Salvage and led by Adrian Toomes. Mason was the main mechanic and inventor of the ring and escaped with their remaining resources after his boss had been arrested.

Mac Gargan before his own arrest had met the team of former Stark Industries who even then had been coming up with seeds of a plan to upstage Iron Man in revenge for their plot if the opportunity arises. They got wind that Stark built Spider-Man's suit and took him to fight in Germany. He could be an easy pawn if they could use him.

Gargan had stash of money in dummy accounts that remained hidden when he had gotten arrested, during 'the Blip' there was a riot at his prison and he managed to escape having faked his death. He had plastic surgery and had a false identity of 'Max Stone' drawn up along with records. He had met up with Mason who introduced him to the group. Mason had his remaining Chitauri tech at bay and Gargan had his help in the group in the condition that if Mysterio failed, then they would use him as their backup poster boy.

Well now it was time for their backup plan and it involved turning Max into a new Superhero to take care of the menace Spider-Man. "We have a serum to give to you but don't worry about the suit, I had it taken care of, took months but it's ready." Mason told Gargan and then facing Riva. "Funny enough I was better at crafting a suit like Iron Man than guys who worked for Tony Stark." Mason said with a hint of gloating that was not like the sycophant henchman attitude he had while working under Toomes.

Riva then let out a bitter reply in saying "I'm not Tony Stark..."

* * *

Peter and Aunt May had passed out while flying, the stress of it all finally getting to them., they woke up and saw they were in an unfamiliar home. They were sitted down on seats and they got out and saw a woman enter the room with trays of coffee which she gave them. "Mrs Parker, I wish it was under better circumstances but it's nice to meet you and your nephew." The woman told them as they thanked them for the cups, "I'm Alice Gogol and my husband Griffin brought you here. You can call me Mrs Ultra if you like." The woman introduced themselves and the Parkers guessed the Captain Ultra guy brought them to his house.

"I would complain about my secret identity being compromised but I brought you here in the first place so I knew this would happen." said a brown haired man entering the room and then held out his hands for them to hesitantly shake. "Yeah, Griffin Gogol and I brought you here." Griffon told them and it just confirmed what they already guessed.

"It's an honor to meet an actual Avenger and you guys inspired me when I got my powers, I only really got started a few months ago. We got blipped and I am really a newbie here." Griffon admitted and Peter then went back on the defensive. He still needed to be cautious about trusting the guy.

"Thanks for taking us into your home, especially since I bet we are both fugitives now." Aunt May said and paused when they noticed news report on the TV was playing and it said that they were both now wanted for questioning.

"You say that Mysterio framed you, I bet that he summoned those Elementals himself through a ritual to make himself the hero. You found out and he framed you, isn't that right?" Griffin asked with glee and Peter face palmed.

"He did set it up but the Elementals and his powers were not real, elaborate holograms." Peter explained and Griffin looked down looking a little bit disappointed. "I don't suppose you can tell me where we are or any help as to how we can clear our names." Peter asked and Griffin got up.

"San Francisco and tell you what, I am actually trying to put together my own Hero team out of some local Heroes but I have a lair you can use." Griffin told them and getting support from some local Superheroes might be a big help.

**I forgot to say I was going to see the movie only a few hours after I posted this story in the author's note so I will say it now: I went to see Knives Out. It was a really good enjoyable movie even if your biggest exposure to mystery stories like me are having watched episodes of most of the Scooby Doo shows my entire life. I won't spoil anything but say this: Daniel Craig's accent alone was worth the money (especially since I think I have only seen him in the James Bond movies and his small role in the Force Awakens).**

**Plus Alice is a made up character.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Gogol, this is so not going to work! These disguises are not going to fool anyone..." Peter complained to Griffin when they were walking out of the streets with Griffin saying he will show them to his secret hideout. He had them disguise themselves with sunglasses and baseball caps and they were not really convinced it will fool anyone.

They didn't notice a young woman who looked towards them suspiciously and with a determined stare.

"Trust me on this, people are not actually going to expect to see you walking about the streets. Plus it's not like they will have your face recognized, you would be surprised at what people won't notice. Like if a well known actor manages to hide from view from the audience in a movie." Griffin whispered back to them as they both nervously followed the guy expecting to be recognized at any moment.

Well the streets of San Francisco seemed to be busy with people walking the streets, "I know it's not really the time but when we get a minute do you think you can tell me what it's like working with the Avengers?" Griffin whispered to him and Peter shushed asking he kept quiet.

Peter found himself a fanboy and it felt annoying, this seemed like the guy who would be a total fanboy during a fight and would not let up even against the people he was supposed to be fighting...

He really wasn't like this? Was he?

They reached a newspaper vendor and the headlines read about Spider-Man being at large and it made him nervous. Especially when he saw people were looking at the latest headline from the Daily Bugle website which was entitled: "PRIME MINISTER TO PRESIDENT: PAY UP!" Apparently the UK Prime Minister was demanding the US President to pay for the damages caused by the battle.

"Can you believe it? How did a kid get access to killer drones anyway?" they heard one the guys say making them quiet as they tried not to listen in.

"Stark was a reckless idiot, probably entrusted the kid with his tech and it blew up. This was the guy who made Ultron and in case you have forgotten or if you hadn't been blipped, he was almost killed after inviting a terrorist to his home." Replied one of the other guys and Peter did remember a news report on it. He didn't think much of it as he was still a younger kid who was under the mindset that everything worked out for Superheroes in the end.

"The fame probably went to the kid's head and he went mad with power, explains changing his suit from blue to black. I mean why change to a black suit unless you are turning evil? The kid has gone all Anakin Skywalker." Someone else said and Peter raised an eyebrow. He just wanted a little change in his suit. Plus he felt black would look cool.

It's not like he went all black and tried to be a smug jerk who went about dancing thinking it would make him look cool.

They stopped and saw one of the roads was closed for cars and bystanders, "This is the most direct route, sorry give me a minute and I will find another way..." Griffin muttered checking the local maps on his phone. Peter and Aunt May silently groaned; this was the guy they were trusting to help them while on the run.

"Your Uncle Ben always told me stories of the curse of the Parker family luck but I didn't take them seriously at first..." Aunt May muttered and Peter remembered those stories well. Bonding between them was going to sports games, watching movies on TV (which included extra sweets as a bribe stop him from mentioning to Aunt May that they watched movies like Aliens) and telling stories of the curse of the Parker Luck.

Well the Parker Luck did curse him ever since he got his powers.

They waited looking at the screens in the TV store which of course was showing news reports of Spider-Man. Well he did desire to be a famous Superhero one day but now he was infamous.

Plus he saw glances of the scrolling stories mentioning San Francisco's Spider-Woman? Wait, there was another Spider hero? Should he have asked Happy and Pepper do a trademark? There mentioned a guy called Rage and someone called Firestar.

"Would you believe I used to go to school with him?" a familiar girl's voice and Peter looked to his left and saw a sad smiling girl he instantly recognized as Liz-Allan Toomes. He jumped when he realized she looked the same from when they last met, she probably Blipped as well.

Wait, didn't she say she was moving to Oregon with her Mum?

"He was my homecoming date as well. We barely started our first dance before he bailed on me, got my dad arrested that night." Liz told him with a sigh and Peter remembered all too well. He knew that her dad was a criminal that needed to be stopped but to do so he probably ruined her family's life and stood her up at the same time.

"Wow, the guy sounds like a real jackass, hope they give this murderer the chair..." Peter said pretending giving a European accent; he didn't want to raise suspicion by defending himself. This got Aunt May's attention and she then recognized Liz as well.

"I don't believe what they are saying about him? He's a good kid and I think the footage is faked, I thought there was something about him but knowing who he was just fitted the jigsaw together. He doesn't deserve to live as a fugitive." Liz replied to him and Peter was shocked that Liz was sticking up for him after all this time.

Griffin motioned for them to follow him and Peter said goodbye to Liz as he followed him, the fact that his former classmate believed in him made him feel slightly better. "Good news, it's not as quick as the other route but it should get us there..." Griffin told them but then Peter felt his 'Peter Tingle' go off (that sounded so wrong in his head!).

He then pushed Aunt May and Griffin out of the way as he saw he was about to be hit by his web?

He looked up and saw clinging to a lamp post was a woman in a white hooded jumper with the hood up that had a black triangle design on it, white gloves, white track bottoms, white boots and a white full face mask with black goggles.

Felt like his original homemade suit.

Then he saw the Spider-Woman as he guessed she was keep firing web and then the three of them began making a run for it. Spider-Woman jumped up and managed to land in front of them. "I know who you are so you had better give yourself up..."Spider-Woman warned him and Peter nervously ran with Aunt May and Griffin.

So someone did see through the disguises after all...

"Help! Spider-Woman has gone berserk! She is attacking normal people!" Someone screamed and it sent the civilians into a panic allowing the trio to make a break in the confusion. Spider-Woman was trying to calm the people down and had to make an escape by web.

Griffin managed to lead them to ware house and inside there were several computers set up, a painted coffee table and a sign that read '**AMAZING FRIENDS**'. "Sorry, about how unimpressive this looks. Can't really afford to spruce up the place on a plumber's salary." Griffin told them and once again they face palmed.

They had to rely on a Superhero plumber, was this rock bottom for Spider-Man?

Griffin said he can leave him to change so they could have serious Superhero talk. Peter sighed as Aunt May left him to get some space. Peter thought he might as well change and after he did so he thinks he should let Happy know they are alright. "Karen, call Happy please." Peter told Karen and she did so, he was pretty sure that Karen was the last thing Tony had left him that he could still trust.

"_Peter, what happened? I couldn't contact you yesterday after you hung up and I just saw that trending was a copycat of yours were firing at some civilians. I could make out you and your aunt in the footage. What are you doing in San Francisco?_" Happy's frantic voice asked and Peter sighed.

"Mysterio's men had a bus and a hologram of you collect us, we were on the bus when I got your message. I took care of it but Captain Ultra found us and took us to saftey." Peter explained and there was groaning at the other end of the line.

"_Captain Ultra? He's a D-List nobody... Hang on and I will be there in San Francisco to collect you..._" Happy said but then Peter jumped when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Liz standing there.

"Hi Peter." Liz greeted him as casually as she could. Peter was silent before sighing.

"You weren't fooled by the disguise, were you... You knew it was me when you came to speak to me..." Peter asked and Liz shook her head and then nodded. He knew the disguises would not hold up very well.

Did Liz follow him here?

Then he saw Aunt May enter with Griffin in his suit and then came web-slinging in was the Spider-Woman. "Don't be too friendly Liz, remember he is the wanted fugitive who murdered the most popular Hero here." She said as she landed on the ground.

Liz? Wait they knew eachother?

"Please don' tell me you buy into it Cindy. We went to school together and you know how unreliable the Bugle is. You know the one who broke the story." Liz chastised her with a glare and then Spider-Woman unmasked herself to reveal a familiar if older place.

Wait, did Liz say Cindy?

"Cindy Moon?" Peter asked with his jaw open underneath his mask and he remembered that Cindy wasn't Blipped and had graduated.

* * *

"_This just in, the Spider-Woman from San Francisco was seen terrorizing regular civilians just going about their day. Just like the Spider-Man showed his true colors, his pretender does the same. They are no good and I will make sure that everyone knows it. Parker's time has come and I will make sure her time will come as well!_"

* * *

Gargan had been subjected to doses of an experimental serum they had concocted by splicing a serum from old Stark Industries notes (as in from the days of Howard Stark) along with samples of blood of various types of scorpions.

What better to take care of Spider-Man than someone with the blood of a spider's predator.

After the procedure, they were subjecting Gargan to various tests on treadmills and machines. Then testing his fighting capabilities in sparring matches. "Once this is done, we can test you out with the suit and then go over the backstory that Guterman has come up for you." Riva told him and then Mason showed them the Daily Bugle website. They looked and noticed the figure of Parker and his Aunt May in the footage.

Now they know where to send the Scorpion once he is ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had calmed down somewhat as a few minutes had passed in the lair and they all sat down, Peter looked to Cindy who was still glaring at him and he decided to break the silence. "So Cindy, how has things been for you since the Blip?" Peter asked and she muttered out a fine. "Well that's good, how did you get Spider powers? Plus did you make your Web-Shooters" Peter asked and Cindy was silent before deciding to explain.

"Got by a Spider at a tour in Alchemax years ago, just before I graduated Midtown and moved here with my parents. The Web-Shooters... When we were helping clear out the lockers of those who were blipped, I found your notebooks in there along with the design plans and the plans for the web..." Cindy explained and Peter had already made a face at the Alchemax comment (making everyone suspect that was where he got bit as well) and Peter muttered that he knew he should have kept his notebook in his backpack.

"So I wish I was able to have them patented then..." Peter joked and then Cindy glared harshly at him.

"So do you want to be the next Iron Man so bad you want to joke like him as well? Just like how you used those drones to try and kill the people Mysterio was saving?" Cindy asked and then everyone was looking shocked and something snapped in Peter's mind.

"Stop that right now! I have been through enough and I don't need this! Mysterio was using those drones to kill people and not me, I was stopping him and he was responsible for everything despite what that conspiracy theorist site wants to tell everyone! Plus I am sick and tired of being asked if I am the next Iron Man! Being Iron Man means your errors are broadcasted to the world and when you take on a protégée, you pretty much ignore them until you want to chew them out for mistakes that were made because you kept them in the dark! Plus ending up leaving them a weapons system without a proper clue as to how to use it properly; forgetting to mention if it was too powerful to be left in anyone's hands!" Peter thundered at Cindy angrily with everyone else silent and wide eyed.

Cindy just stared and Peter calmed down and about to apologize when Cindy asked "you really were framed, were you Peter?" Peter nodded and Cindy sighed with tear in her eyes "sorry about that Peter, after so many years of being bitter about Spider-Man; I was ready for any excuse to hate you and want to hunt you down." Cindy said with Peter and Aunt May looked at her in surprise.

"You see during the incident at Washington plus the recent other events with you and those criminals with dangerous weapons; already made me sort of scared. Then to find out it was you after the Blip and how quickly people noticed Spider-Man must have been blipped. In San Francisco; I decided to be a new hero and to keep morale out; problem was that there was not so much crime to fight and I was able to do some rescues and take care of some burglars and looters. However I kept being compared to you as a wannabe successor; they even dubbed me Spider-Woman despite trying to go by the name of Silk! Then everyone came back from the Blip and you were seen fighting the final battle against Thanos. All that talk of if Spider-Man would replace Iron Man and the Avengers made me so mad! When the news hit, I was brash and wanted it to be true so I could catch you and get out of your shadow!" Cindy explained and Peter looked sorry but Cindy said it was alright.

"Okay now we have that sorted out, what does Liz have to do with all of you?" Peter questioned and Liz grinned as she then had her hands looking like they were on fire and she floated up and down to the astonishment of Peter and Aunt May.

"I was blipped out during a lab visit and when I came back it caused an accident which done this to me. Mum had us move here to start anew again. I go by Firestar and I can't really use these powers to fight unless the criminals have heatproof armor plus be careful how I want to use them; I don't want to be a Murderer or an Arsonist." Liz explained and she and Cindy chuckled at Peter's dumbfounded look.

"Does all of my former classmates have become Heroes now? Will Flash get bit by a spider and become Captain Spider?" Peter asked out loud and then wondered if there will not be anymore weird surprises. Griffin said there was one last member here and they would be contacting them to come by when he can.

* * *

A large muscular African American by the name of Elvin Haliday was watching TV on the news about a call for the whereabouts of Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man for questioning about what happened in London. The US Secretary of Homeland Security made a notice to all law personnel that the Parkers must be brought in alive and with as few injuries as possible; he added that the Government owes it to Mr Parker that much for all he had done before.

He even got a text on his phone from the Captain Ultra idiot saying they found Spider-Man and have him at their HQ, which he needs help proving his innocence. He smirked thinking this could be the hero Rage's first Avengers level job.

Now he just needs to let his grandmother know he might be busy for a few days.

**One last chapter for the year. I want to ask for your opinion on fanfiction ideas I could try for next year of Spider-Man X Zatanna, Black Canary or my first Spidey harem story.**


End file.
